White Day
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: Chiyo gets to know Minamoto Kouji much better than she had thought.


_My first writing event (last year) from the _Digimon_ OCs discord for the kind Lion Heart. I hope you like this even though I could only do 1000 words _due to_ being out at the time and my headache later on_.

* * *

Chiyo was a closed off girl, personality wise, but she still knew people. She attended the same middle school as Kouji Minamoto, but they weren't in the same class. They hadn't even had very many conversations together, but all that was about to change.

One day, she got a message. It came through on her phone and she checked it as she left her family's house. The message was telling her to go to the four pm train, then catch the connecting train from there. She hoped she was being led on an adventure, figuring it was a good one if it was going to make her late back to her house.

Chiyo didn't mind her parents, but didn't like that she would have to go back to do homework. Any excuse not to suited her just fine. She made her way down to the underground station eventually and gaped.

The variety of colours on the trains that were waiting down here… It was amazing, though she didn't admit that out loud. She studied them all as she saw other children walk up to them and finally decided to get on the far right train.

That Kouji was also on.

He was not that surprised to see her, as if expecting she would board the same train as him. She didn't really greet him; they just nodded heads and proceeded to sit down on the seats. Chiyo knew Kouji to be a grumpy person, but she was as stubborn as he was.

They stuck together as a team, because of that and because they sort of knew each other beforehand. This meant Kouji was relatively okay with her sticking around as he figured she would help if necessary.

Chiyo wondered where the train was taking them. It wasn't normal, somehow.

Then, the train introduced itself as a Trailmon, one of the residents of the Digital World and that just brought up more questions than Chiyo cared for. Digimon? Digital World? What in the world was going on? She wasn't sure, but this definitely wasn't the real world anymore as she glanced outside to see a vastly different world to what she knew.

Maybe the underground station had been the link between the real world and this Digital World? She thought, continuing to watch the surroundings outside the Trailmon. Turning to Kouji, Chiyo spoke.

"What do you think of this place?"

Kouji stared at her for a moment, the expression she knew best on his face. But then he replied. "It's different. We'll learn more about it as we go."

Short and to the point. But then it wouldn't be Kouji if he was anything but, Chiyo mulled on this fact. Eventually, the Trailmon pulled up and told them that they had to pass a test.

Test, what test? Why hadn't the Trailmon said anything about that before it stopped? Chiyo was a little miffed, but would find a way to deal with it. Chiyo got out, as Kouji followed her.

Though, it seemed like Kouji was going to be a pain from the get go. "Don't follow me." He said as he moved in front of her and sped up his pace a little.

Chiyo frowned. "Hey mister, I was in front of you to begin with. Get behind me." She replied in Russian, prompting Kouji to stop and look back at her with an oddly serious face.

"What was that?" He remarked snidely, having a guess at what language she was speaking in. "Russian? You're lucky I can't understand you."

Chiyo threw her arms in the air. "Smart alec."

"Sarcasm now?" The Minamoto boy shot back, staring at her evenly. "I thought you were above that."

"Then you clearly don't know me well enough!" Chiyo responded, still in Russian. "Look, what's the harm in the two of us travelling together for protection? I can help you and you can help me when it's necessary. I won't bother you too much if you promise the same thing in return."

Kouji still couldn't understand what she was saying, but believed he got the gist of it from her tone. "You want us to travel together?" He thought for a moment, deliberating.

Chiyo was hopeful in her mind that Kouji was going to allow it, but she wanted to be absolutely sure. After a moment or two, he spoke up again.

"Yeah, I guess that will be fine." He reluctantly agreed to Chiyo's offer. He may have been a grumpy person, but he didn't want to be alone on this journey.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." Chiyo promised Kouji. She would make sure he didn't regret it. She would fight just as hard as he did while on this adventure in order to get back to the real world. Very interesting.

Time passed while she was on the journey and she learned more about the other children than she ever thought possible. She was saddened when Kouji's brother, Kouichi, sacrificed himself to save them all. But as soon as they got back to the real world, she was right there beside Kouji as he held onto his brother's hand, willing him to come back to them.

Chiyo was relieved when Kouichi opened his eyes and chose to step back when Kouji moved forward to hug his brother. She did give her own form of praise, though. "Congratulations on coming back, Kouichi."

More time passed and they were all adults now, married and in pairs. Chiyo, of course, was married to Kouji; it was proof of them learning about each other over the course of their journey and even beyond that, after Kouichi's return from his coma.

They were debating whether to have children yet or not. Neither of them wanted their children to be separated like Kouji and Kouichi had been.

"I'm hoping for two girls." Chiyo mentioned casually to her husband, wanting to see what Kouji thought.

Kouji merely glanced at her. "If that's what you want, we should try."


End file.
